First Dance
by NaraTemari011
Summary: The moment Marinette dreaded was about to come. The song would end soon, and her fairytale spell would be broken. Her freedom was escaping, and it would soon be followed by the chains that bound her every day. She would never be this close to Adrien again. Inspired by Frank Sinatra's "Embraceable You". Oneshot.
Marinette had really wanted to go to the annual school dance this year.

She had done everything in her power in order to go, but at the end, like every year, she was not able to. It was kind of like Juleka's curse with photos. Every time she tried to go to a school dance, something happened that prevented it from happening.

Last year, it had been Chloé's fault. She had purposely reminded the principal about the many times Marinette had been late or absent from school and persuaded him into not letting her attend. This year, it was a stupid akuma attack. She could have gone to her school after getting rid of it, she knew, but she was so tired after the fight that she just gave up and went home.

Even though she was supposed to attract good luck, this matter seemed to be her exception. Tikki had comforted her when she was on the verge of tears from frustration that night.

The next day, however, everything had seemed to brighten up.

"Hey" Adrien greeted her after the school bell rang and they were free to go. He had waited for her by the classroom's door so he could talk to her.

"Hey" she replied, smiling. It was an inevitable response to his presence.

"I didn't see you last night at the dance" he pointed out, much to her dismay. Had he been looking for her, she wondered? Probably not, but she allowed herself to think so.

"I had a... situation" Marinette said with a sigh. After Adrien mentioned that he had never seen her in a school dance - at least, ever since he had met her - she explained to him that something always occurred that kept her from going.

After hearing this, Adrien had secretly decided to take matters into his own hands. With the help of Nino and Alya, who were more than eager to jump in and help, he made plans and preparations to meet with her on Friday night at his house.

When Marinette first heard about Adrien's invitation from Alya, she didn't believe her.

"You're just messing with me" she had said in a playful tone, but the serious look that her friend shot back at her made her think otherwise. "Y-you're serious?!"

It had all led to this one night. This is how she ended up, under the moonlight of the city of Paris, walking into the Agreste mansion. Her best friend had told her that Adrien would be organizing a party at his house, complete with semi-formal dress code. She could not believe she had actually been invited, and still had some doubts about it all.

Then again, she and Adrien had gotten closer in the past few months. She could almost manage to form coherent sentences when she was around him, and her stutter had gradually disappeared. Still, it was surprising to her. She didn't even know what kind of event this was. What was she supposed to do if she didn't know anyone besides Adrien there? He would surely be busy enough attending to his guests that he wouldn't have the time of day – well, night, for her. What was she expecting anyway?

Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, greeted her at the door and directed her to Adrien's room. Not that it was necessary. Ladybug had been here before, so Marinette knew her way around the corridors and doors of the maze-like residence.

She took a deep breath when she finally reached Adrien's door, deciding it would be polite to knock. The girl waited for agonizing seconds. She contemplated heading back outside and leaving, but she could not bring herself to do it. This was not a chance she got every day, she thought - to spend the evening with Adrien, or at least, to be invited to a party in his house. She suddenly wondered _why_ the party's dress code was semi-formal if it was just in his room. She also wondered why there didn't seem to be any kind of noise from inside. She couldn't hear voices nor music in the background.

What if this had been a prank from Alya? She brushed the thought aside... Alya wouldn't do that to her. Besides, she had even gone through the trouble of helping her pick out a dress. Also, Nathalie seemed to have been expecting her. The next thing that occurred to Marinette was that she was the first person to arrive. Marinette's mind started worrying about what she and Adrien were possibly going to do alone in their room. Did she and Adrien have a particular similar interest? She thought about it for a second, remembering that they both liked to play videogames. Was that what she was here for? Was she overdressed for the occasion? Why had she let Alya pick out a _dress_ , of all things? She should have just worn a skirt.

Her overthinking was interrupted when the handsome boy who always sat in front of her in the classroom opened the door. "Hi Marinette. Come in" he said, his free arm gesturing towards the room.

Marinette walked in, almost hesitating at first. Her first surprise of the night was the state of the room.

It was decorated with see-through red and black curtains where the glass windows were located. The windows were open, letting in the chilly yet comforting breeze of the night. A tall, round table with two chairs had been placed at one side of the room. Black and red rose petals were scattered over it, surrounding the lighted cream-colored candles that were placed in the middle, and the tableware and plates were set - all that was missing in them was food. The lighting in the room was dim. It gave her the feeling that she was inside an expensive restaurant.

She turned around with the intention of asking Adrien what this was all about, but her words caught in her throat when she noticed something else - the way he was dressed.

Adrien wore a gray-blue dress shirt with the sleeves elegantly rolled up to his elbows. His grey dress pants matched his vest - which was black at the back, she would notice later, and he also wore a black tie. His hair was styled in the same manner as always, but he looked more handsome in a way. _He always looks handsome though_ , Marinette thought. It was then when she realized that Adrien was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful" the blonde spoke, and she noticed him eyeing her dress. She was shocked at what she had just heard, and almost slapped herself to check if she was really awake, but didn't just in case this was real life. She had no need to make a fool of herself in front of Adrien. Well, at least, not again.

Adrien's jaw almost dropped as he realized he had said those words out loud, but he could not keep himself from admiring the beauty of his pale-skinned classmate. Her figure looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing, and she fit perfectly with the setting of the room. She was dressed in a heart-shaped strapless red dress with a black lace design on the front. The black skirt with a layered a-line design started just above her waist and went down a little further from the middle of her upper leg. She wore big hoop earrings that hid under her hair, which he had only just noticed she was wearing down, and not in her usual pigtails. Her shoes were simple black flat pumps. In addition, she wore a darker tone of pink lipstick, contrary to her usual light tinge. He was awed by her beauty, and Marinette felt her cheeks flush a little when Adrien's gaze finally landed on her eyes.

She looked like a goddess in his eyes, and he suddenly wished she was smiling, so he could admire that too. Her shocked expression hadn't changed, however.

"W-what is this all about?" she asked, cursing at herself and her stupid stutter. Adrien's smile didn't leave his face as he walked towards the girl, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"You weren't able to go to the dance, so... I decided to re-create it" he said. Marinette's face showed her confusion and awe, and the boy chuckled. "Nino and Alya helped me. They'll be arriving later"

A small sense of comfort overcame Marinette's body knowing that she would have her best friend's support later tonight. She wished she was here right now, but she decided to try and push this thought away and enjoy Adrien's sole company while it lasted. She didn't get a chance like this every day, after all. Still, she couldn't deny herself the fact that she was extremely nervous. She was doing her best to keep it from Adrien.

She also felt overwhelmed by his kindness. He was doing this _for her?_

"Will this be your first dance?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. Marinette nodded. Adrien extended his right hand to her.

"I don't know how to..." Marinette said, not finishing the sentence, suddenly self-conscious about what she was wearing and the realization that she did not know how to dance. She hadn't known she was going to do that tonight. All those years longing to go to her school's annual ball, and she had never realized that she didn't know how to dance.

Adrien smiled, a sweet expression that made the girl's heart melt and freeze at the same time. "Oh, Marinette," he replied as he took one of her hands, lifting it and intertwining their fingers together, "you're perfect. Just follow my lead; I'll teach you".

Marinette blushed, but she managed to keep her calm composure. Had this happened some time before, she thought, she wouldn't have been able to handle it. But things were different now. The girl had learned to behave herself like a normal human being around him, yet this did not mean that she had stopped liking him. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She could feel herself falling deeper in love with him with each breath that she took.

"Can I have this dance, my lady?" he asked, finishing with the most unexpected nickname she could have imagined, and his voice had a sense of familiarity in it. She nodded again, not trusting her voice at the moment. Adrien proceeded to press the play button of a little controller he had taken out of his vest pocket, throwing it to a nearby couch afterwards before turning his attention back to her.

He grabbed her free hand with his own, placing it on his shoulder, and then rested his palm on her waist.

She recognized the song almost immediately, and a small laughed escaped her lips as they started dancing along. Adrien was a good lead, and the dance was simple enough - easy for her to follow. One slow step to the left, one slow step to the right. Repeat. The hand on her waist held her firmly, as if telling her body which direction to go to next.

"What is it?" Adrien asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He was happy to finally see her smile.

"I love this song" Marinette dared to look up, meeting the forest green orbs looking back to her.

"Really?" he asked, smiling even more broadly than before. The girl nodded again, not looking away from the blonde's gaze. The atmosphere, the mood of the song, and him - they all blended together into a perfect harmony. Marinette closed her eyes for a second, letting Adrien and the music lead her. She felt something she had never felt before in her life - freedom. Freedom from her feelings, her troubles, her responsibilities... Another laugh resonated through the room, and Marinette realized it was hers again.

"Why do you keep laughing?" Adrien looked at her with a puzzled smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I just didn't picture you listening to this kind of music"

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Marinette". There it was, the familiar tone in his voice again, a resonating feeling that she had heard these words before, but the blue-eyed girl couldn't quite figure out what it reminded her of. He didn't mean that to sound harsh, and it didn't. His voice was gentle, as if he was telling her that he was willing to share all of his secrets with her.

Adrien was secretly satisfied with the situation. Had it been a coincidence that the beautiful woman whose hand he held was wearing a dress with the same colors of the decoration? He wondered if Alya was behind this.

 _I'm in love with you_  
 _I am_  
 _And verily so_  
 _But you're much too shy_  
 _Unnecessarily so_

Marinette listened to the song carefully, as if she had never heard the lyrics before, and wondered if it meant anything to him - if his playing this specific song at the moment meant something. She didn't think so, much to her own self-induced disappointment, but she would not let that stop her from enjoying this moment. She knew the song was not a long one, and she intended to let herself drown in every second of it.

 _I love all, the many charms about you_

The song reached the start of the first of two choruses, and Adrien released his grip on her waist, taking a step back, and she instinctively did the same, extending their arms. He pulled her slightly and she spun around once, landing on Adrien's body with his arm around her, then spun back out after a second, following the rhythm of the music. They faced each other and joined their figures again, this time a little closer. Marinette stumbled slightly while trying to regain the tempo on her feet, and Adrien's grip on her waist and hand tightened in order to keep her from falling. She giggled, probably out of embarrassment, and Adrien just kept smiling, this time showing his white pearls and brightening up the room with that angelic gaze that could only belong to him.

 _My sweet embraceable you_

The end of the chorus came, and Adrien's right hand lifted. Marinette spun in place, her hand landing on Adrien's chest when she came back to meet him again.

Before the second chorus started, Adrien extended his arm yet again, and Marinette repeated the spin where Adrien's arm wrapped around her. She thought they would separate again, but Adrien brought his free hand up to hers, intertwining their fingers and trapping her in a back hug as they kept dancing.

 _I love all, the many charms about you_  
 _Above all, I want these arms around you_

Marinette tried to savor and engrave this moment into her mind as much as she could. Closing her eyes, the girl allowed her other senses to take control. She could feel Adrien's fit body pressing against her back. She could smell his perfume, not too strong, but strong enough to be able to stick to her until the end of the night. And his hands, firm, yet holding hers so tenderly, so softly. He unconsciously caressed her own hands with his thumb. The raven-haired girl's heart skipped a beat for the hundredth time that night.

The moment Marinette dreaded was about to come. The song would end soon, and her fairytale spell would be broken. Her freedom was escaping, and it would soon be followed by the chains that bound her every day. She would never be this close to Adrien again. Slight desperation tried to overcome her, but she pushed it away in order to enjoy the last few seconds.

As the melancholic singer was about to finish his tune, Adrien stopped moving, but made no attempt at letting Marinette go. When she turned her face to look at him, she found his own extremely close, searching for her gaze. The first thing she noticed were his lips, slightly parted. She expected a smile, but there was none. They were so close, she could almost taste him. She was savoring the sound of his breath so close to her, the rise and fall of his chest against her back, and God only knows that if she had more confidence in herself, she would have breached the distance between them already.

She finally lifted her eyes, unaware that Adrien had been waiting for her to do so. He shot a quick glance downwards, at what she thought were her lips, and she got so flustered that she swore that Adrien could feel the heat radiating through her cheeks up to her ears. He released his grip on one of her hands, and Marinette feared that he was finally going to release her and break the spell. Yet his now free hand hovered over her face, gently placing itself upon her, just where her cheekbone and her neck met, and a second later, he was kissing her.

It was sweet, just like Adrien. He pressed his lips against hers gently, as if he was afraid he would break her. She closed her eyes instinctively, or maybe out of panic and embarrassment. For a second, she forgot how to breathe. Marinette felt herself disconnected from her surroundings. At that moment, only the blonde hair and the green orbs hiding behind closed eyelids and tender lips existed. Only he existed.

Adrien was trying his hardest not to get carried away. He had wanted to do this for longer than he realized, and he was also afraid of scaring the girl away. What would he do if she got angry at him afterwards? He had not thought about this when he leaned in to kiss her. He had done so unconsciously, almost by instinct. One slight peck, followed by millimeters of distance. Then another, in which he felt Marinette doing the same, and his insecurities were washed away in that instant. He pushed his face closer to hers, trying to keep his breathing steady as he leaned in closer and held her lips firmly this time, the third time, for a couple of seconds.

Pulling away was the hardest thing to do, for both of them. They feared the same thing: the other's reaction, but they had to admit to themselves that they didn't regret what had just happened. They both opened their eyes, afraid to look at each other but doing so anyways. Adrien searched the ocean in her eyes for some kind of reaction. Marinette looked away to the floor, not able to keep this up. The little confidence she had was drifting away. She had used it all up by kissing him back, she thought.

Adrien panicked for a second, but relief washed over him when he saw the girl's shy smile brighten up her complexion. He noticed that he had still not let go of her, and he didn't want to, but he thought there was no excuse left for him to hold her. He slowly released her hands and cheek, and she did not know if she should turn around to face him or keep her back to him even though this would be unusual and impolite.

"I really wanted to dance with you that day" Adrien said, putting a hand behind his neck in embarrassment, looking down to the side. "I'm happy we were able to do it tonight" He was trying to sound as casual as ever, as if nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

"Thank you" she found herself whispering, and she did not know if it was because of everything - the invitation, the decoration, the suit, the compliments - or because of the kiss. Maybe it was a combination of all of it.

Marinette had not realized until now, but the radio had started playing a different song somewhere in between their intimate moment. " _Fly me to the Moon_ ", she recognized it as well, and smiled for what seemed like the thousand time that night.

"You're welcome, princess"

* * *

A/N: Just in case you were wondering, on this story, Adrien _knows._ This is the reason why at some points during the story he kind of acts a little more like Chat.

This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic! It's been a while since I've written so I hope I'm not very rusty… The main song reference on this fic is Frank Sinatra's "Embraceable You". I was listening to it for the first time some days ago and the idea for this story came to mind. I could just perfectly picture these two slow dancing to this type of music so I couldn't help writing it! I hope you enjoyed the fluff!

Also… THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE. Whoops…


End file.
